


Fairy Folklore

by Littlepurplething



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, High School, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlepurplething/pseuds/Littlepurplething
Summary: In a new world, Natsu was forced in, he finds that he became a creature he only thought was a fairy tale. Now, he has to make it in this new school with various creatures and many others that want to fight humans for the upper world. NALU, AU.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail, it doesn't follow the canon plot.

**Chapter One**

This is a story of a school, of a boy trying to grow up by himself in a world that scared him. His name is Natsu Dragneel, and his whole life changed one fateful day when his entire appearance turned dark. Running home from school, slamming open his bedroom door and throwing everything he had on his back and dumped it all to his floor; having his notebooks and several dirty napkins falling out.

He groaned as he fell to his knees, pained all over his body. It was a miracle his foster parents aren’t home from work at this point. He felt this pain halfway through the walk home, throughout the entire day, Natsu felt weird. He felt tingles on his back and felling a stabbing feeling in his head. He had only thought he ate something bad.

This, however, was not that.

His left palm hit the wooden floor when he let out a low and agonizing howl. His head felt like it was tearing apart in two different places and his back felt the same, right in between his shoulder blade, Natsu felt tearing. His face was getting hot and very itchy.

“Shit,” he drawled out, letting his other hand fall against his other with his forehead smacking it in the space between them.

It felt like it took hours for the pain to subside, however, he looked to the digital clock that had fallen on the floor from his backpack knocking it over, it told him that it only lasted about 20 minutes.

Letting out a long sigh and falling flat to the floor, that’s when he sensed a heavy object fall to his vision. It was a red tattered piece of what seemed to be a wing. His eyelids blinked once before he squinted to see fully what exactly was in front of him.

A shaky hand stretched out to touch the object, it felt like tight skin that winged out a full 5 feet out, but that’s not what scared him, what scared him was that he could fell his own hand on this wing. Natsu struggled his way to the bathroom down the hall, apparently smacking his new limbs on the door frame and looking around to make sure no one saw him.

The mirror showed himself, different from this morning. His wide jade eyes moved drastically throughout his whole person. Atop his head was two black horns that swirled into points, sharp points. His cheeks and forehead had adorned scales, red scales that felt rough when his hand touched them gently. His forearms were found to have the same kind of scales. Behind him, were big and red wings with points or…or claws? He wasn’t really too sure, and he was super confused as to what was happening.

A floor below, Natsu heard the front door open and the jingle of keys on the counter. Frantically, his hands flew to the doorknob, slamming the door into itself, and unlocking to suddenly locking it again, Natsu finally made it out the bathroom. Locking his own door and breathing harder, Natsu leaned against the wood, hanging his head down.

What the hell was happening? Is this a dream?

“T-this has to be a dream, there’s no other way this was happening. What exactly is happening?” Natsu paced around his room, pulling his pink hair at the roots.

A knock on his door startled him, making him jump slightly and stare at the door, “Natsu? who are you talking to?”

“Uh,” wringing his hands together, trying to swallow before replying, “Myself?” it came out as a question more than a statement.

“Well, alright. Mark and I will be going out to dinner for the night so you can order any pizza you want?” Already knowing what her foster son was going to get.

Food was far from his mind, it only took the sound of his name fall from her lips to bring him back to the reality that he hadn’t answered her, “Oh, um, yeah sure. That’s fine,”

After telling him that she loved him, she left with his foster father for the night. Slowly opening his door to the quiet house, he so hoped it was.

[***]

On a separate plane, there seemed to be one old and wise man who was short as a 4-year-old. His small steps around the screen surrounded the quiet and bright room. He was waiting, waiting for the right moment.

That moment came in short beeps in the location of the United States, in the southwest part called, Arizona. It lit red in the easternmost part of the area, smiling to himself and pushing a button on the table to send someone to get him. Now all he had was time.

[***]

In the midst of his freak out, Natsu started pulling at his hair and breathing heavily while a portal opened up inside his bedroom. His puddle of a brain was now trying to comprehend someone coming through and clearing his throat, folding his arms over his chest.

Natsu had no clue what was happening, he was close to having a full-blown panic attack. The blood rushing through his head causing him not to hear anything the guy was saying in front of him. His hands ran up and down his arms with the chills that ran through his veins; his vision faded in and out all while this man walked to him to get his attention.

“Hey, kid! Will you calm down,” his deep-toned voice wasn’t seeming to get through to his hurricane of a mind. Natsu’s eyes shifted back and forth still trying to put together what he turned into what he must do now?

“W-what is this? What’s happening to me? This-s is a dream, right?” his frantic mess of a sentence came out as his eyes found the man. His brown eyes stared right back in his jade, Natsu lost hope when there was no deception in them. “This, this isn’t a dream?” questioning again.

With the shake of his head, Natsu lost all feeling in his hands when they fell to his side in despair.

“Then…then…what…?” Natsu tried to get words out but he was never good at explaining his thoughts.

The man’s hand ran down his own face, letting out an exhausted sigh, “Look, kid, you are, how can I say this?” he paced in Natsu’s room trying and failing to explain this to the kid, “You are a creature, you are supposed to be in our dimension, there are several other kids there just like you,”

Creature? “I thought I was human,” he offhandedly stated, touching his own bare chest, temporarily forgetting that his shirt ripped earlier.

The guy laughed, throwing his head back and holding his stomach, “Far from it!” holding his hand up, then waving it to show a door that glowed on its edges. “Come on, let’s go,” pushing the teen boy forward towards the door.

This was it; he was leaving his life here to be where? Natsu didn’t know. Wait, where was he going? Digging his feet in the carpet to halt his steps, Natsu turned around to face him, “Where am I going, who are you and what am I?”

“Kid,” putting his hands on his hips but before he could say anything the boy interjected.

“Natsu, my name is Natsu Dragneel,”

Chuckling, the man smiled, “Alright Natsu, we are going to Earthland, I am kind if like the Grim Reaper, and you are, from what I can see, a dragon,” he answered consecutively to Natsu’s questions.

“Grim Reaper?” Natsu jumped back, knocking over his computer tower in the process with his wing. “Am I dead?” thinking back at the moment he thought he was knocked out for hours when it was only 20 minutes.

“No, you aren’t dead. Come on, I’m going to take you to someone that will answer all your questions,” pushing the kid through the door causing him to stumble through the door.

Once Natsu was through, the entire world changed. The sky was no longer bright and clear blue sky, but a pale grey and the grass was black but surprisingly soft beneath his feet. He thought he saw flames in the far-off horizon. The air was even different, to Natsu, it felt clearer which confused him on a whole different level.

The Grim Reaper started walking along without him, Natsu had to chase him to catch up. They were walking along a gravel path, his jade eyes looked back up at the guy who had his hands in his pockets with a bored look on his face, “So, uh, do you have a name Mr. Grim Reaper man?” raising an eyebrow and holding a smirk to the man. 

Giving Natsu an unamused look, “Names Gildarts,”

Nodding, folding his hands behind his head; yet hitting his horn on the side of his head surprised him before he forgot, “Gildarts, huh. So, what, um, are you?” curiously looking at him.

It was a minute before Gildarts told him and Natsu was beginning to think he had crossed a line, he does that often when he doesn’t think before speaking, “Me? You don’t want to know what I am,”

Natsu hummed, continuing on their long-ass walk before he asked, “Why?”

Letting breath out of his nose, “Natsu, it just wouldn’t be a good idea,”

Pouting but following up to a single-story building that was more of an office building and kind of blocky in Natsu’s opinion. The front door was doubled and filled up the entire wall. It was gray and black with small windows all around and Natsu had only just begun to walk inside.

[***]

He was now inside some small man's office, like he was super small, it was hilarious at best. Gildarts basically dumped him in here with this man and went on his merry way.

“Natsu, welcome,” he said showing him the seat that was right in front of him. Slowly making his to the chair, minding his wings when he sat. “I sense you’re very confused about this,”

“You damn right I’m fucking confused,” slamming his hands in the side arms of the chair.

Holding his hands up with an amused look painted on his lips, “I know. You, Natsu Dragneel are special. You belong here and we will help you find who you are here,” folding over a paper to the other side before looking up at the teen again, ”It seems that you are 15 years old, when is your birthday?”

Grumbling to himself, how did this guy know so much about him? Natsu crossed his arms and sunk further in the plush chair, “Its July 7th, is this really important?” his birthdays were a sore subject since that was the day his parents abandoned him at the local church when he was 7. Telling him that they had to go somewhere, and they would be right back.

Yeah, they never came back.

Natsu stood on the stoop of the church for hours. People asked him if he was alright, but he would argue saying they would come back to him, they said they would. He waited for a few more days until he could take it anymore and went inside the church to take rescue. From there, he was adopted not too long after to the family and then to another family when that one couldn’t handle him. He’s been to several foster homes, he had almost lost count. The one he was in now, well not so much anymore, he had been with them for about a year and a half.

“It’s important because I need it in your record, plus what if there’s something we do here for birthdays?” the old man smiled up at him. Natsu only widened his eyes before scoffing and looking away.

“No thanks, Gramps,”

[***]

As the questions went on and on about how this all happened and what his family life was. Natsu was started to get tired, especially after the whole changing species thing. It had been several hours he’s been in that office. Natsu was starting to answer every question in food.

Makarov, the name he learned after calling him gramps, had asked him if he would prefer a room to himself or a roommate but he answered with, burrito. Then Makarov laughed and told him he was going to go with him to get food in the food court. That made the pink-haired dragon jump in his seat and yell, “I’m all fired up now!”

Now, they walked right into the large café with scattered people all around. There was more than one place to get food from, just liked in malls back on Earth. There was a pizza place and a burger place and even a Mexican place. Natsu’s mouth was watering at the thought.

“This is where you will have all your meals while you’re here. You can always go out but here is where your family eats,” family? He considers all of them his family? Natsu’s family back him still cared for him but it felt like he the black sheep and didn’t belong.

Before Natsu could run over to get some food, a guy was thrown through the sidewall, landing on a table on his back. He was a male with black hair and black marks up his whole arm and the side of his face covered. His entire right hand was black even, “Don’t touch my cake again!” a girl had yelled above him she had bright red hair that flowed in the wind with her white wings, unlike his own red ones.

Her armor was shinny in a way that could blind your eyes in the right light. Upon her head was a helmet that was sliver, like her armor, in each side placed a pair of wings just like the ones on her back. In her hand, he wielded a sword, long and girthy, the hilt of it was gold and resembled was appeared to be an eagle.

“I didn’t touch your damn cake, Erza!” the boy yelled back, opening his mouth to shoot a windstorm of ice and snow at the girl in the air. She had easily dodged it, letting it hit the ceiling fan and having it fall to the floor next to some other students who didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

Pointing her sword at him and shouting, “You did, you were the only one there and it’s gone!”

Flipping himself and standing on his feet and pointing his finger at her, “That’s dumb logic!” fully regretting it right after he said that.

“YOU DAMN BRATS!” Makarov yelled beside him growing and growing till he was the size of the whole room, he slammed his fist on the table that held the boy, “What have I told you about destroying my guild!”

“You just did,” someone stated in the back but was completely ignored.

Natsu just watched the whole thing take place, he was thoroughly confused. Where was he that everyone here had magic or powers or whatever they're called? Did he have powers? Looking down at his hands, opening and closing his hands to concentrate.

He felt a warm, tingling feeling coming from the palms but Makarov was back by his side, “Son, you’ll learn your magic soon enough,”

“I have magic?” his jade eyes widened at the old man.

Smiling with closed eyes, “Of course!”

“Gramps! What did you crush me? I totally had that!” the boy ran up with no shirt and his sliver necklace bouncing on his chest. His glare was directed at the short old man, thumb hitting his chest right under his cross necklace.

The Erza girl flew over to them, landing her foot next to the boy and right in front of Natsu, “Master, I had a good reason for damaging the wall and the table, I would never go against the rules,” her hands behind her back and lowering her head, “You may strike me,”

Waving his hands in front of him, “No need for that Erza, it’s all sorted out. No harm, no foul,”

“It was for me!” the necklace guy yelled but Natsu’s focus was on Erza who was looking at him weird, his wings and horns; for some reason, it made him feel uncomfortable and he hadn’t had them for a full day yet.

“Master, who’s this?” pointing to Natsu himself.

Patting him on the back, Natsu stumbled forward a little bit, “This is our new student, Natsu and he is a dragon. This is Erza, she’s a Valkyrie ad this is Gray, he’s a devil slayer,” pointing to each member concurrently.

Gray nodded his head in greeting while Erza held out her hand quite aggressively at him, “Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet. I am the class president of Fairy Tail, if you have any questions, you may come to me,”

“Right,” Natsu drawled out, and shaking her hand with might have squeezed his hand way too tight. Right as she let go of his hand and shook it before looking longingly at the fried chicken place that was right across from them.

Natsu got his chicken, eating just about 10 pieces of chicken and several fries. Although, they had asked him if he wanted something magical, didn’t really know what that meant but he said no. Sitting alone in the food court at one of the long tables.

Then someone suddenly sat across from him, he looked up to find Gray sitting there with a grim look on his face. This time though he had a white long coat with his black streak across his chest, “So, you’re Natsu then?”

With a mouthful of chicken, “Yeah,” raising an eyebrow at him.

“You know, you’re the only dragon here?” leaning forward on his elbows.

“So what?” Natsu had been a dragon for hours and he really didn’t feel any different than he did before. What did this Gray guy want anyway?

He leaned even further on the table, “You hear that dragons are the most dangerous creature there is,” placing his chicken down on his plate and leaned back with an unamused look about him.

“Oh, I get it,” Natsu said pushing up from his bench leaning on his palms against the table, “You wanna fight?” smiling at Gray, raising his fist in front of them and a foot on the table in the offence.

Gray slowly smiled and stood up, throwing his jacket away and went on full attack. The two had their first, of many, fistfights on Natsu’s first day.

[***]

“This will be your room for the next year, after that you may choose if you want to stay here or have a place of your own,” Makarov had told him showing him his room it was a corner room with one window in the back. A lone bed on the center of the right wall with two nightstands on either side of it. To the left of the bed was a desk, nothing on it, and a chair under it.

He really tried not to think of how sad it would be to never see his family anymore. He might see them, right? Natsu sat on the edge of the bed, facing the old man still at his new bedroom door.

“Tomorrow, I’ll have someone named Lucy Heartfilia to give you a tour of our school,” turning around to slowly close the door but turned back to the new dragon, “She is very shy, I would recommend you not frighten her too much with your loud…” waving around to his person, “…that. All I’m saying is, she delicate,” fully closing the door behind himself.

Natsu was now left alone with his thoughts, was this all really real life? Or was he in some kind of limbo between heaven and hell? Maybe he was in hell and this was punishment for him.

Laying down in his bed, his wings had gotten in the way, once again, now laying on his side so they weren’t in the way. His eyes looked over his room again, the wooden floors and the oak desk by the wall. It was all kind of better than what he had back home on Earth.

He just hoped that school wouldn’t be the same as back on Earth or he wouldn’t have a good time here.

Suddenly, Natsu sat up in his bed, having the sheets fall to his lap. His breath heavy as the cold air fluttered around his room, seeing his breath before him. Yet, he didn’t even feel it. Looking around to find his bearings, seeing the concrete walls. The sweat on his forehead was starting to get cold as he calmed down to get up to look out the window.

Standing and stretching, dressed only in his boxers as the sun was rising in the horizon. He thought he might want to get a shower before he started school.

20 minutes later…

A snore floated in the room when Natsu came back after his shower and passed out face first in the bed. When a bird flew up and smacked itself against the window, Natsu flew up in a seated position with a big heavy snore. “Wha…what’s happening?”

Looking outside, he saw the sun fully up in the air and Natsu just knew he was late for school. Jumping up and running out the door until he noticed that he was still in his towel from the shower and quickly dressed himself in a pair of black jeans paired with a white shirt he found in his dresser.

Getting to the front gates of the school he was showed yesterday, he saw a blonde girl with her arms crossed and looking quite annoyed. Yet, she looked different from everyone he’s seen before. She stood there in a bright gold glow to her. She also had what seemed like stars floating around her in the glow.

“Hey!” Natsu shouted as he ran towards her with an arm raised, “Are you Lucy?” stopped just a few feet from her.

“You’re late,” she stated glaring at the young dragon.

Scratching the back of his head, giving the girl a sheepish look, “Yeah, I’m sorry. I fell asleep after I showered and it made me very sleepy, I guess,” he tried to explain to her.

Her arms lowered to her side and her face seemed to soften, “Well, okay, but don’t make it a habit!” pointing her finger at him with a playfully scolded gaze in her eyes.

Saluting her he smiled, “Yes, mam. So, where do we start?”

Giggling behind her hand, she turned to show the front of the school. It showed a grey building that stood at least three stories tall with a big orange flag on the top, on the flag held something white that maybe looked like a fairy if you looked at the right way. Each story on the building had a red roof and pillars at the front entrance. Atop each pillar was, what Natsu could guess was a gargoyle, “This is the first-ever creature school Fairy Tail,” letting him bask the school's glory.

“Wow,” his eyes wide with wonder, then back to her, “Wait, creatures?” he asked.

“Oh, down here, every one of us is a different creature. We like to call each other creatures instead of monsters. No one likes to be called a monster,” walking forward into the school, Natsu followed her, minding his wings at the gates.

Inside the school was much different from the outside, it was bright and colorful. There were tapestries all over the walls with the same fairy-like symbol on the outside. The floor was white tile with gold trimmings around each tile. The lockers were skinny, long, and blue colored; they lined the halls until they split at the end of the hallway.

“Whoa, this looks nothing like my old school,” Natsu commented as he followed the blonde-haired girl down the hall. His hand touched one of the cloths against the wall, yet he tugged on it; making it fall with the rod it bounce loudly on the tile. “Oh shit,” he frantically picked it up only after having it fall several times until he had it tilted against the hall.

Turning back to Lucy, standing with one arm wrapped around her waist while the other covered her mouth as she giggled at the poor boy.

“What’s next?” his voice cracked as he tried to hide his embarrassment with his hands behind his back and cleared his throat.

Shaking her head and moving on down the hall. She took him to the food hall; Natsu recalling the fight he witnessed yesterday with Erza and Gray, but it seemed like that wall was fixed already. Next, she showed him several classrooms with kids, or what he can call kids, they were all different looking with horns or wings or different legs or different colored skin. It was very and very refreshing from his old school.

“This is the library, I usually spend my days here if you ever need any help,” showing her the grand library. Now, Natsu really never been in a library but this was huge. It was a wide-open room with long oak tables in the center but no shelves near them; they were all around the walls and as tall as he could see and up to the ceiling.

“How do people get all the way up there,” pointing to the very top of the bookcase.

“Some people can fly, like you and some can just float up there but for those who can’t we have ladders that go all the way up,” Lucy explained and showed him one that was far off to the left. He was about to ask something else when someone ran up to Lucy with a large and thick book in her arms.

“Lu! I’m glad I found you, you lost one of your books in the dorms and I needed to get it back to you,” this girl handed her the book that was white and cream in some places with a gold binding. Yet the girl before him was short, blue hair and three small, green wings on either side of her back, making six altogether.

The blonde blushed and slowly slid the book against her chest, “Oh, thank you, Levy. Natsu, this is Levy, she’s a sprite,”

Natsu smiled at the girl and shoved his hand out to shake her hand, “Nice to meet ya, I’m Natsu and I guess I’m a dragon,” her tiny hand shook him with a bright smile.

“Oh, hi. You’re new here? You’re the first dragon I’ve ever seen,”

“Yeah, I got here yesterday, well, kind of dragged here by some guy,” throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Both girls giggled at the boy, “That’s Gildarts, he’s what everyone calls the Grim Reaper. His story is so long, I don’t even know if half of it is true!” Levy explained.

Natsu’s eyes shifted to Lucy who was barely talking and looking down to the ground with her hands clenched in front of her, he turned back to Levy, “Well, I think we have more of the school to see. See ya later Levy!” grabbing Lucy's wrist and moving across the library to the double doors that lead to more hallways, “What’s next?” he asked.

The girl looked to him with wide eyes, thinking that he did that just to make her feel more comfortable. Lucy smiled, “Yeah…um…this way to the sports fields,”

Thrusting his fist in the air, “Alright! Let’s go! I’m all fired up!” he shouted with a spirt of fire coming from his mouth. He stood with wide eyes and still gaping mouth in front of the blonde, “What the hell was that?”

She giggled once more, hiding her mouth with her hand, “I guess you’re a fire dragon then,”


	2. Chapter 2

After seeing the fields and several places to eat your lunch, the two kids made it back in the school when they bumped into a class letting out with their teacher holding the door open for them. Lucy ran over to him with a small smile on his face as Natsu tried to catch up when he started staring at the school's trophy case.

"I have the project done for you Professor Igneel, It's in my room and I wasn't sure when I was going to be in class today and-," Lucy started rambling when Natsu found his way to her side.

"Whoa, calm down Lucy," holding up his hands, telling her to stop, "The project isn't due until Friday, there are no worries, and what have I've told you about just calling me Igneel,"

Natsu looked at the man up and down, he found that he could place it, but he looked so familiar. He stood tall with dark red hair that was braided down the sides and long; almost reaching passed his shoulder blades. His eyes were dark, almost black and his smile was wide with fangs sticking out. He was wearing a red tunic matched with brown pants and darker brown boots.

It was just something about him that was scratching at the back of his brain but something like this, Natsu just threw it out the window for another day. When Igneel turned his attention to Natsu when Lucy introduced him, his eyes widened and his whole body went stiff.

"Natsu, you said," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck, "Where did you come from then, Natsu?"

Lifting an eyebrow at him, "I'm from Arizona, why?" Natsu shifted his stance at his stare.

"It's very hot there, I'm assuming you grew up there?" Igneel guessed, with a hand on his chin and rubbing his scruff.

"Uh," Natsu paused, "Yeah?" he felt uncomfortable with the questions of his normal life, his jade eyes looked to Lucy who looked just as confused as he was.

Twirling a strand of hair around her finger and take a breath before stating, "Well, I still have to show him his locker," trying to distract the professor from his odd behavior, "I believe that he has a class tomorrow with you," pulling the boys hand down the hair.

"All right! See ya then Natsu and Lucy, you have a class later don't forget," joking with the blonde, knowing that she would never, not come to class, let alone be late.

She giggled, "Right, bye!" waving at him when they went through a door.

[***]

Walking in silence, Natsu having his arms behind his head, with Lucy walking with her hands clasped in front of her; he looked over to her to see her move her bangs out of her face to behind her ear. He huffed and lowered his hands, "Can I ask ya something?"

Glancing over and hummed a yes response, "What kind of creature are you? I mean I could guess what other people are or who they look like, but you are something else," he asked.

Pausing, taking a breath with her eyes closed, "I'm a celestial spirit, I am the constellation Andromeda after I died,"

He stopped walking in favor of staring at the young girl that apparently is dead. He really couldn't believe it, he was talking to a dead person and following her around. He didn't know if he was creeped out or uncomfortable, but he kind of felt warm next to her.

Or maybe it was just his heat from his magic.

"So…you died?" he tentatively asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Moving a piece of hair behind her ear, her hand was fisted in her shirt, "Yeah, it was a really bad day for me and my family," that day was very tragic for the 16-year-old girl and her mother and father. That day they were off on a family vacation on a plane, the weather that day wasn't very ideal. On a July day, the Heartfilia family set out on their private plane to the islands for a week out for the three of them.

The sky was grey but that didn't deter their high spirits for a nice time out but that all came crashing down. They could hear loud cracking of thunder and flashes of light, they knew that could happen when the weather gets like this, so they didn't really think much of it.

That was until their wing was struck. The plane jolted to the opposite side, causing everyone on the plane to slam across the place. The pilot tried to right the plane, but it was of no use; calling across the black box for a mayday call, the plane was struck again and they all came crashing down into the water below.

Once Lucy had opened her eyes again, she wasn't in any place she had ever seen before. It was blue all around with what looked like planets floating in the horizon. Bright and flashing lights glittered the sky and she was ultimately confused.

"Hello, my child," a boisterous, deep voice was heard from the side and she turned to see a large man with a long white mustache coming out of his nose.

Letting out a quiet squeak and stepping back, Lucy stared up at him, "Don't be afraid, I brought you here for a proposal,"

"Proposal?" she asked, rubbing her elbow, holding her side with the other.

"Yes," moving to kneel across from the girl, "You have just died," he stated.

Her brown, chocolate eyes widened, she died? What happened? She was just with her mother and father, and where even is she?

"Yet, I believe you have potential. Potential to be something great and to do something great," he explained to her.

"Wait, wait, wait," holding up her hands, she wanted answers before she would agree to anything or not agree, "Who are you and where am I and what happened," she questioned.

The large man let out a short chuckle at her, "Young miss, I am the Celestial spirit king and you are in the spirit realm. As far as what happened, I'm not sure you want to know,"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, setting her fists on her hips, "What happened to me." that wasn't a question but more of a statement.

Letting out a sigh, "Well, you were on a plane to the islands when it was struck down by lightning and there were no survivors,"

No survivors.

That meant she didn't have a family anymore. That meant she was truly alone but where were they?

"Your parents have moved on, but I still have plans for you. Only if you take it,"

Plans for her? What kind of plans? What made her so special?

He spoke up again, almost as if he was reading her mind, "Miss Lucy, you are special in a greater way than you could ever imagine. You have the potential to do great things with what I may or may not give you. Something where you can help others and grow as a better person than you were as a human,"

Stopping to think, Lucy never thought this would happen in her life, but she guesses that she didn't really have a life anymore, did she? What if she didn't take this offer? Would she be back with her parents? The blonde had so many questions, and her mind was running wild and scenarios were flashing around.

"Don't worry, I see you still need some time,"

"And after that, I accepted his offer of being a celestial spirit. I'm actually the constellation Andromeda, the king still calls me princess," Lucy told Natsu, he was leaning up against a locker looking at the ground until he stood tall to stare at her, "Nat-"

"He was right, by the way," he interrupted her, with no change in his facial expression.

"What?" stunned beyond belief, who was right?

"You are special, I mean I've only known you for a couple of hours, but you seem pretty confident and nice and know a lot of big words," he simply stated causing the blonde to giggle.

"Thanks, Natsu," she wore a slight blush dusted on her cheeks.

"Welp, what next?" he asked, planting his fists on his, looking off around the hallway to the next.

Turning and walking down the next hallway with him following behind her, "I'm going to show you your homeroom teacher,"

[***]

"This is Professor Acnologia, he teaches mythology, basically just history but with our kind," Lucy introduced the man with a large unruly black and blue hair. he was sitting at his desk, since class dismissed minutes before, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

This teacher was smug, a little too smug for Natsu's liking. Lucy was telling him about how this was the most favorite teacher in the school; he graded well, he knew people personally and was friendly with every kid. Yet, Natsu couldn't put his finger on it, but he already didn't like him.

"So, I heard there was a new kid, you seem to be a dragon," his eyes roamed over him, his blue tattoos framing his face was something else added to his weirdness factor.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Natsu squared his shoulders and crossed his arms, "Yeah? What of it?"

He shook his head slightly with a smile on his face, "Nothing, just observing. I'll be glad to have you in my class his semester," pushing himself up to his feet and sticking his hand out to the boy. Natsu shook his hand but his muscles tensed around Natsu's hand and it made his wings flex behind him, almost hitting the blonde beside him.

"Right, shouldn't we get going somewhere?" Natsu turned to Lucy, pulling his eyebrows in a silent plea. However, Lucy didn't get it and held a wide smile to both of them.

"No, this was the last place I was going to take you,"

The pink-haired dragon was defeated but then an idea popped into his head, "You know, I've gotten tired from all the walking, I should go. See ya!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head then ran out the door, without Lucy and making his way back to his dorm room.

Slamming the door behind him, his back hitting the door as he let out a low breath. He really didn't know what was up with that guy, but he was not comfortable with him. Yet, he was his teacher and maybe he wasn't all that bad. Maybe Natsu was just overthinking everything with this guy, that didn't happen too often.

He pushed himself off to walk a few feet to his bed but in his side-eye, he noticed that there was something new set on his desk. His hand touched it and it felt soft yet rough if you moved your hand across it, he picked it up to look at it fully. It fell off to the desk to just barely touch the floor, it was white with black grid-like features around it.

Natsu had never had a scarf before and he honestly never thought he would, but this felt weird. He was feeling a lot of things today and it was something very weird, that was really the only word he could use in this sense because he wasn't very good with his emotions.

"Where did this come from?" he asked no one in particular but he slides it around his neck, held it out in front of him to see it on himself before wrapping it twice around his neck and letting the ends hang down to his chest.

He nodded to himself right as he had heard loud yelling outside his door, the only thing he could do was join them and throw open his door to see that Gray guy yelling at a guy with orange hair and weirdly wearing a suit.

"You aren't leaving without me asshole!" a guy yelled out to Gray who was walking right past Natsu, the other kid had almost bumped into him if Natsu hadn't moved out of the way in time.

"Who said you were coming?" Gray yelled back over his shoulder and a wave of his hand.

After Natsu shut his door, the two guys stared at him until the orange-haired guy walked straight up to him, "You're the dragon everyone's been talking about, I'm Loke Regulus and if you have any sisters, I would love to have their number," he finished with a wink.

Natsu just stared at him, blinked several times before looking at Gray behind him to see him holding his head in his hands and shaking it, "Uh, yeah no. I am an only child," crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you would make a great wingman then," Loke stated, nudging him in the shoulder. When Natsu narrowed his eyes, he moved forward and punched the orange-haired teen in his shoulder. That started a whole new fight between the two teens right outside Natsu's door.

Loke pinned him to the wall after Natsu punched him in the side, the pink-haired dragon started to kick the guy, letting him fall to the ground and dropping himself to his feet. Before he could get any further, a hand was placed on his chest and another on Loke's when he stood up again, "Look, guys, I really don't have time for this. Now Loke, you can either come with me or stay here but stop fighting in front of stairs!" Gray yelled, pushing both out of the way of the stairs.

Loke quickly ran after the devil slayer leaving Natsu in the dust but he wouldn't allow that when he ran after them, catching up to the two teens walking out the front doors out of the dorms.

"Where are you guys going?" Natsu asked walking side by side with the two of them.

"I have a mission in Claire and this asshole wanted to join," Gray explained and pointing a thumb at Loke, who was scowling at him.

"What's a mission?" he asked pulling his wing around a branch they walked past. He still needed to get the hang of this wing and how to get them back in his skin. Just saying that just made him shiver.

Loke snapped his head over to him with a crazed look across his features, "How do you not know what a mission is?"

"He's new," Gray waved him off, "A mission is a kind of job our school has permission from the council for us to do. We get flyers from everywhere to help out when they can't handle it themselves," he explained.

"So like cops really," Natsu simply stated.

"Cops?" they asked, looking at him with tilted heads and baffled gazes.

Shaking his head and telling them to forget it. The further they walked, the more they talked; Natsu learned that Loke was a celestial spirit and that he knew of Lucy and her princess status. Gray was also an only child and was born here with his mother Mika but after she had died, he was given to a family friend, Ur. Loke, on the other hand, he grew up in an orphanage with several other celestial spirits like him.

"What kind of mission is this?" Loke asked Gray once they all made a jump over a fallen down tree.

Pulling out a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket, "It says there's something out in the forest back here that are eating all of the animals around the area. I have to find out what's eating them," crumbling the paper back up into his pocket.

"What if it's another animal?" Natsu asked, looking around the area they were in. Lots of small creatures and they did not look like anything he'd seen on Earth. He noticed a bird sitting on a branch that was plump and grey, but it had horns on the top of its head, it's tail was also very long and yellow. This was all very weird and different, but he was really just trying to learn about everything there is.

"Could be," Gray said before he stopped atop a hill that sat a lone tree. His hand placed on his chin he looked around for clues, that was until the ground started to shift. Loke and Natsu stepped back as Gray tried to balance himself on the ground and not fall.

Suddenly the ground opened up like a mouth, a long and pink tongue shot out to snatch up Natsu if he had not jumped quickly yet fell over a stick he didn't see. "What the hell is that?" he shouted over the loud roar it made.

"It's a Ground Leech," Loke explained as his hand started glowing a bright gold color, "That's what's been eating all the animals,"

A Ground Leech, what the hell is that? Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of the huge mouth waved around its tongue at Gray and Loke who were fighting it with ice and light from what he could tell. However scared Natsu felt, he also felt like he had to do something, he felt like he had to help them with whatever this thing was.

Leaping up and sprinting to help, he punched the ground right above the opening, and he hadn't even noticed his hand was on fire. It crumbled under his fist when he yelped. Gray used what looked like a spear of ice and jabbed it far into the ground right as Loke punched the tongue to the ground. The creature itself snapped it's mouth shut, causing the tongue to be cut off. It wiggled and spasmed out on the forest floor before it stopped and started to decay before their eyes.

"Well, that was quick," Gray breathed out and jumped off the hill, between the two of them and looking at the gross decayed tongue.

Nudging him in the arm, Loke smiled, "Good thing we were here, or else you would have been toast," Gray, in turn, pushed him back.

"Whatever," Gray muttered.

Natsu was staring down at his hands again, they were now still on fire, but it wasn't hurting him whatsoever. Was this his power like everyone else? "That was so COOL!" he yelled out, balling his fists and shouting in the sky, he was jumping up and overwhelmed with excitement.

"Did you see that? I-I had fire, it just came out from my hands," Natsu shoved his fiery hands in Gray's face causing him to lean back out of the way. Natsu didn't even wait for a response before shouting more about how cool it was that he could control fire and wanted to do more.

Loke and Gray only laughed at the weirdness of this guy.

"That was amazing! I wanna go on more missions like that!" Natsu exclaimed with brightness sprouting from his face. It was so contagious that the celestial spirit and the devil slayer were also smiling with him.

[***]

Getting back late from the mission he jumped in on, Natsu walked in the boys' dorms with Gray and Loke behind him, he spotted more guys then he did when he was thrown in yesterday. Several more guys roughhousing and throwing chairs around, it was a madhouse and Natsu finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

"Loke! You told me we were going to chill, where have you been?" someone with jet black hair and what looked like a brown poncho covering his chest. Loke only shrugged his shoulders and walked with the guy off somewhere while Gray walked up the stairs away from everyone. Natsu took this chance to ask the ice devil slayer some questions.

"Hey, wait up!" the pink-haired dragon exclaimed while running up two extra steps to catch up to him.

"What?" he nonchalantly asked while not even looking at the teen and continuing to walk along the hallway to the left, just where Natsu's room is located.

"I had some questions," stopping at his own door while Gray stopped at the door to the right of his.

Gray turned, crossing his arms and leaning against his closed-door towards Natsu, "Like?"

Clearing his throat and planting his hands on his hips, "Well, can I ask you how you feel about Mr. Acnologia?"

"Acnologia? Why? He's a cool teacher," shrugging one shoulder while moving his eyes around the hallway.

Huffing, Natsu crossed his own arms and looking down, everyone said he was a cool and comforting teacher and would never suspect anything from him but Natsu wasn't going to let this go, "So, you don't find him a bit weird?"

Gray chuckled, "What like he's got a collection of dead bodies in his back yard?"

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, "No! just weird, like a weird vibe about him?"

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about man. I'm going to bed since class starts at 7 and it's almost midnight now," he stated as he opened and closed his door leaving Natsu to just stare out the window behind him facing one of the school buildings.

He stood there and watched as a student that looked like a coyote, mostly brown in color with long ears and a long-ish tail with a skull necklace and a red cape that fluttered behind him, he also had black hair with a rope tied around his head. Coming up behind him was Acnologia himself.

Natsu moved closer to the window to watch more, they stopped at the corner of the building, making it easier for Natsu to see them.

They talked for several minutes mostly the teacher talking and the kid nodding. After, they shook hands and walked in different directions.

"What was that about?" Natsu whispered to himself before walking in his room to sleep off his suspicions.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu's first day actually in class wasn't too bad, it was basically just like on Earth but with different and more surreal subjects. He never thought he's been sitting in class learning about weapons and how they could be used. He looked around his first class of the morning was weird, across from him sat Gray and Loke who looked equally bored as he did.

In the back, he saw someone that looked like a witch and another that honestly looked like a bear or wolf type thing? He didn't know. In the front was Lucy, next to some girl who had purple hair and glasses who was taking just as vigilant notes as Lucy was.

His desk held a notebook on it, the only thing written on it was weapons. Was he supposed to take notes?

Natsu was never really good at school. He got that nailed into his head back home, well back up there. This was his home now, but it didn't truly feel like it yet. However, it really didn't feel like home there either. Natsu had thought about this often, where did he truly belong? His birth parents didn't want him and many, many foster parents didn't want him. Earth didn't want him, did this world really want him?

Tapping on the notebook with the end of his pen, Natsu sighed as his mind began to wander back to that dumb place. He started doodling instead of taking notes to distract his mind for the time being.

"Psst," he heard from his right, then saw a piece of paper sitting on his desk, he glanced over to Loke giving him a thumbs up. He unfolded the note and it read:

Doing a job tomorrow, you in?

He looked back over with a shy smile and a thumbs up of his own. Natsu was glad he had gotten friends so quickly and he got to be himself for the most part. He was usually more excited and outgoing more than this, yet when life beats you down so much, it takes a piece of you every time.

Hopefully, he could control his wings and power by that time. He heard that he was learning that in the next class, then it was homeroom with that weird teacher. He would just have to endure this for now and then learn about himself later on.

[***]

Natsu was now standing in an empty gym type place, the room was rather large with blue mags covering the walls and the floor was wooden and glossed over. He stood alone in his black jeans and a black vest he found in his drawer over a white shirt also fashioning his new white scaled scarf. He really needed more clothes in this world that were custom to his wings and horns.

Before him, was the teacher he'd met yesterday, Igneel. He stood with his arms crossed looking closely at the boy before Natsu had enough and yelled out, "Are we going to do something?"

He chuckled, pulling a rope that was hanging loosely beside the man, "I want to see what you know about yourself. Get to the top of this rope," he demanded Natsu.

The pink-haired boy looked straight up to the rafters to see the black metal that was holding the rope, "No problem," grasping the rope in one hand while the other was placed higher to get a firm grasp when Igneel stopped his efforts.

Shaking his head, Igneel moved Natsu back, "No, with your wings," tapping his finger over one of the horns that tipped his wing and pulled slightly and watched his shake gently.

"B-but I don't know how to use them," Natsu gaped out, crossing his arms over his stomach. Unconsciously feeling uncomfortable.

Standing next to him, Igneel bent his knees, suddenly springing wings of his own. Red, mostly like his but his wings were ripped and scared up. The outline of the wing was red but the wing itself was a tan color, like his skin.

"Bend your knees," he instructed and the boy doing what was told, "Feel the muscles in your back when you stretch them,"

Natsu moved his arms back, feeling his shoulder blades shift and his wings moving along with them, his wings shifted slightly at the movement, "Good, now can you move the wing without moving your arms?"

Natsu then held his hands together, so they wouldn't move and closed his eyes to focus. Tensing his shoulder muscles, he felt his wings shift. They moved in an uncoordinated way, moving in the same direction then one moving at once.

"Focus," Igneel commented while Natsu opened his eyes again to glare at the older man.

"I'm trying old man," yelling before trying again to get them to move the right way. After 10 minutes of them moving wrong and having to take a break to breathe correctly again when they swung in the airlifting him off the ground for a few feet.

Gasping at Igneel and then back to his wings, "Did you see that?" holding out his hands, then tried to look at his wings and basically looked like a dog trying to catch its' tail.

The older man laughed at him looking like a complete fool, but he seemed so happy about it, "Yeah, yeah. That was only the beginning, do you think you'll be able to do it again?" Natsu then nodded enthusiastically and got back into position with a serious gaze.

[***]

The two were practicing for a while, well until his homeroom started. He got up to about a foot when his breathing started to feel heavy and couldn't do it anymore. Igneel then commented on his scarf, asking him where he had gotten it; when Natsu answered that he didn't know where it came from but found it on his dresser, Igneel smiled but said nothing more.

Sitting in the back of the classroom, Natsu leaned his head down on the desk with a sigh. In the last 10 minutes with Igneel, he taught him how to retract his wings. His back was feeling better at least but he still felt like he was hit by a truck.

"Did you hear what those dumb Phantom Lord kids did?" he heard from his left; the dragon peaked from under his folded arms to see some girls he didn't recognize at all, sitting in the row in front of him talking.

"Yeah, I heard they tried to attack more Fairy Tail kids last night. When will they just stop? They won't win," the girl giggled with a sly grin.

Who the hell was Phantom Lord and what won't they win? There was so much he needed to learn from this place. He just breathed out a sigh as they continued gossiping.

"Well, I heard that Gajeel guy really did a number on that Jet guy," she whispered but it seemed that Natsu heard them just as clear, it was as if they weren't whispering at all.

"Oh, yeah I saw what he did to that Levy girl. You know the one who couldn't find the courts because all she ever does is read in the library all day," they giggled together, making Natsu cringe. They were making fun of someone for doing something they love doing?

He really didn't understand people, it reminded him that people would make fun of his pink hair all the time. Could he change that? Kind of, he could have dyed his hair which he did once. Just once when he was thirteen, but he didn't feel good about doing it. He felt like he was just doing to make others shut up, not what he wanted to do or be.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and unfortunately, his chair decided to squeak under him, and the two girls looked over at the noise, "Who's that?" one asked the other, pointing to him with his head still down.

"I don't know, he looks new. What's with his pink hair?" he gripped the front hairs that fell on his forehead at the comment. He didn't want to dye his hair again.

"Forget that you see that scarf. It never gets cold here, who does he think he is?" the others snide comment hit him hard and he forgot his hair to grip the fringe on his scarf.

"All right, everyone shut up!" Acnologia slammed his folders on the desk, making everyone turn their attention to them. Natsu even jolted at the noise to see his homeroom teacher with his hair tied back against his back.

'Humans' written at the top of the board, he turned back to the class, "Right, this class is for Mythology on Earth but here, its history,"

Natsu then, begrudgingly pulled out his notebook to actually take notes. He never took a mythology class back on Earth but here it might be wrong anyway, so it was good he didn't know right?

"Back in x767, there was a war going on with humans and creatures. A war that would last 10 years and from there we could never recover from. This war was called The Tartaros war. The humans caused an uproar in the monster society; deciding that we were too dangerous, they used a forbidden spell to trap us all down here, in Earthland," he started, writing several facts and bullet points on the chalkboard.

Natsu thought as he wrote down in his notebook, that this all happened 100 years ago. However, he never remembered something like this in his class back home. Wouldn't they have mentioned something like that?

"Now, it all started when the king of Magnolia changed the guidelines for monsters all across the country. A law was passed that stated all monsters need to move across county lines to a secluded island offshore," pulling out a map and pointing at an island that seemed to be offshore of Fiore.

Natsu then got confused, that island was a legend back on Earth, that was illegal to even go there. Why would the king do that?

"These are the five laws that –"

[***]

When Natsu left the room, his head was spinning with information, information that to him felt wrong. What Acnologia was telling them didn't really feel like it was facts. Yet, he had no basis to go on that instinct.

The dragon was on his way back to his room when he was bumped by a quite large blond-haired guy with three followers. His hair was spiked up with what looked like flecks of light coming off of it. His cheeks were covered in a feather-like fashion. He wore a big feather tipped coat with a purple undershirt and green-ish pants. The top of his head had some feathers sticking up higher than the rest of his hair.

Behind him were three very different creatures, one guy was tall with a blue mohawk and a tattoo of a paper doll on his face and green eyes, his wings were sharp at the ends and much narrower than his and very blue. Then a girl with clear rimmed glasses and snake-like hair, yet they still had a brown color to them. Her dress looked like ones from Roman times and didn't leave very much to the imagination yet suited her look. If Natsu had to guess, he would have pegged her for a Medusa look alike. The last guy had bright green, neon hair, and very pointed ears. His eyes were a deep purple, permanently.

The blonde guy growled at Natsu, "Watch it, kid," before bumping him again and walking off.

Leaving Natsu to shiver at the scariness but carry on. He stopped a few feet from Lucy, standing at her locker with a solemn look to her golden eyes. His jade eyes looked around, but no one was around her. His feet slowly took him to the blonde with light steps so he wouldn't scare her, as he often did.

"Hey, Luce!" he greeted but he guesses that he surprised her by the scream she produced. "Ah, sorry!" he held up his hands in defense.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to scream," moving a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked back up at him, "Um, hi. What's up?"

Natsu chuckled shyly, "It's my fault, I shouldn't have-, ah it doesn't matter. Are you okay?" he crossed his arms then moved them to his pockets, being antsy.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" closing her locker behind them and then leaning up against it.

Scratching the back of his head out of nervousness, "Well, I was just walking and-," why did he sound so stupid?

Thankfully, someone came up to them, slamming into the locker beside Lucy. His arm leaning up against the top of the locker and holding his head with that hand as the other was positioned on his hip, "Why hello there beautiful,"

Lucy then rolled her eyes, turning more towards Natsu, merely avoiding Loke beside her, "What were you saying Natsu?"

"Aw, don't be like that Lucy. What would Aquarius think?" he nudged her shoulder with a creepy chuckle.

The celestial spirit angrily turned towards him with a snarl to her voice, "She would tell you to mind your own business and then tell me that I need to find a boyfriend,"

"Who's Aquarius?" Natsu absentmindedly asked, interrupting whatever Loke was about to reply.

"She's one of the other spirits like us, she was the one who took me in when I turned into a spirit myself. She's like my aunt kind of," Lucy explained with a kind smile and a far-off look to her.

"She's also kind of a bitch," Lucy then proceeds to punch him in the stomach for it while Natsu laughed at the action.

Loke turned back to Natsu, "So you coming with us to the mission?" all three started heading out to the doors to the school, heading right past the gargoyles standing guard at the gates.

"You guys are going on a mission? Isn't it a bit too soon for Natsu to go? He just got here," Lucy showed concern for him.

Waving it off, Loke scoffed at the blonde spirit, "He already went on one with Gray and I the other day,"

She gasped, stopping in her tracks and checking Natsu all over and lifted his scarf, "And you're not hurt, are you?"

Blushing from her soft hands touching his torso and then sliding down his side to check, "Uh, no. I'm fine Luce. Don't worry," pushing slightly on her hands to make her stop. It was kind of weird having someone touch him, Natsu was never too keen on people touching him.

"Ah, sorry," she blushed softly and looked off to the right. Lucy saw someone coming their way just as Gray showed up next to Loke.

"You guys ready to – oh, shit," Gray started to say just as he saw Erza walking up to them with her arms crossed over her armored plate.

Natsu turned around at that point, seeing the red-headed girl who was fighting with Gray the first day he was here, "Where do you guys think you're going?"

The dragon then turned to the devil slayer who was looking off scratching his neck, "We're just taking a mission, that's all Erza,"

"I'm going with you,"

Gray sighed as well as Loke, "Erza-"

"No butts! I'm going to keep an eye out for Natsu," she argued.

Natsu then shook his hands in front of him just as she spoke, "No, no. I'm fine. I can handle it,"

She then stood in front of Gray, "What's the mission?" just completely ignoring Natsu, in favor of taking the mission flyer from the dark-haired teen.

"Uh, I've got to go. See ya," Lucy stated before she takes off the other way before anyone could tell her goodbye. Natsu only watched her walk off wondering why she was leaving, if Erza was going with them, then she could come too but he assumed she was just being shy again. He hopes that he could do at least one mission with the blonde, see what she's capable of.

[***]

That arrived in the next town over about 30 minutes later, it turns out that they were on a hunt for a Wendigo that causing destruction in the whole town. Natsu liked the walk, it got him to see several spots that he never would have seen before.

The trees were darker green than the ones on Earth. There were weird looking animals that roamed the woods with weird-looking fruit. He had more to learn from this place, but he wanted to keep his cards close to his chest, that what he always told himself.

"So, what are we going to this thing?" Natsu asked, making light conversation since no one else was talking.

Gray turned his back to him, "Well, I was thinking about just cornering him and beating the shit out of him,"

Erza shook her head, "That's not smart, you should know that's not how to kill a Wendigo,"

"How do you kill a Wendigo?" Natsu asked, stepping over a log and barely missing the next one, behind it.

The group ducked under a small tree to see a cave under a few trees and behind a wall of rocks, Loke pointed to the opening, "He's got to be in here, they usually hide in there in the daytime. You wanna know how to kill a Wendigo? Well, you're our secret weapon,"

Raising an eyebrow at the lion spirit, "How?"

"Fire," Gray answered for him.

Wait, did they only want him to go because he could kill the Wendigo? He swallowed his pride and smiled, "No doubt, I'll burn him to a crisp," holding out a fist of flames, he sure hoped that would happen to make it look more menacing.

"Now, the thing can't see so, I'm going to be freezing the floor while you guys should be ready to attack when he falls. Natsu I want you at the front of the cave while Loke attacks from the side. Erza, I wasn't really planning on having you here so, do whatever?" Gray instructed, causing Erza to narrow her eyes at him and push him out of the way.

Her hands on her hips and sharp look in her eye, she looked towards Gray with disdain; Natsu had to guess that they didn't really work well together, if at all. "No, I will be on the front line while you and Natsu take him from behind, Loke you stay where you are," completely taking over.

Gray then folded his arms with his on glare on the red-head, "Why are you in front?"

"I have higher accuracy than Natsu does," simply stating with an uncaring shrug to it.

The devil slayer threw up his hands, "What the hell does that matter if he has fire? You just want to be the leader so you can get more of the reward," pointing an accusing finger at the Valkyrie.

She then pointed a sharpened sword at his throat as Natsu heard a low groan from the cave, snapping his head to the open cavern with wide eyes. He then turned back to see Gray and Erza in each other's faces arguing about why Erza was really here for.

The pink-haired dragon pulled the only logical person here away, "Loke, that thing is waking up or something cause I heard something from there," telling him before anyone got hurt.

He moved his head over Natsu's shoulder to look in the cavern, "No way man. They are nocturnal, only coming out at night. You probably heard something else.

Stunned, Natsu looked back to the cave, had he heard something? He then took a hesitant step towards it, trying to look further into it.

"Natsu wait!" Loke yelled but the dragon waved him off, he wasn't going to listen to him anyway. Loke then looked back at the arguing pair just behind him. He growled as Natsu stepped further in, going into the cave itself, "Guys! Natsu went in already,"

Gray and Erza snapped their heads to the lion spirit, "How could you let him go?" Erza yelled.

"You two were screaming at each other, I thought you guys would start fighting each other," he retorted.

"Close," Gray muttered and Erza turned back to him when they all heard a cry from the cavern and saw a very beat up Natsu fly out of the cave and roll until he stopped by a tree root.

All three ran to him to see if he was okay, seeing him with a ripped shirt and slightly burnt pants while his face a three very distinct scratch marks on his cheek. They all started to get worried, Gray even going as far as to kneel down next to him.

That was until he jumped right up on his feet with a wide smile, hands instinctively on fire and laughing maniacally, "Wooooooo, its on now!" running back into the cave laughing as he ran.

Erza, Gray, and Loke looked on, then running to save his ass from this Wendigo.

[***]

Natsu wasn't going to wait for these assholes, he walked further in when he spotted the giant human-like creature huddled in the corner but close to the entrance. He was hairless, gangly with long features. In short, the thing was gross.

Natsu shifted his foot in the dirt, making slight noise, which was enough to cause the thing to snap its head up to Natsu. He noticed his eyes were like black holes, but he still felt like it was staring at his soul. For a moment it didn't more, then it let out this high-pitched squeal and standing on its legs.

The dragon jumped out of the way but for it only to snatch his shirt and rip it and he fell to the ground. Natsu then tried to remember how to light his hands on fire. Grabbing his leg when it snatched it his right hand lit slightly, accidentally setting fire to his pants but hitting its hands as well, causing it to drop his leg.

Natsu jumped up, now lighting his right hand on fire, still trying to figure out his left hand but he swung at the thing, missing.

It screeched again and running to the dragon, who growled in return but with a small smile on his face. This was fun. He could see how people did this all the time. Natsu swung again and successfully hitting it in the shoulder but it was built with how lanky it was.

It then clawed at Natsu, scraping the side of his face, Natsu only then let out a scream. He didn't think it hurt that much to get hit by something; on Earth, he wasn't in any fights or anything.

Caught off guard, he was picked up and thrown straight out of the cave, only seeing light as he spun on the ground until he stopped by a tree root. He laid there trying to stop being dizzy and hearing Gray, Erza and Loke run over to him, questioning if he was alright.

Natsu wanted back at this guy, so jumping up he smiled and laughed at how utterly ridiculous this was and he never wanted to do anything more in his life.

[***]

Arriving back at his room, Natsu was tired and sore all over. He flopped back down on his bed, face first with his legs hanging off the edge as he groaned.

The four of them finished the thing off in a matter of minutes, with all of them attacking at every angle and Natsu finishing it off with his fire. I seemed pretty simple in hindsight.

He had almost fallen asleep when he heard scratching at his window, just above his bed. He tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. Natsu moaned, moving to lean on his elbows and looking towards the window to see a cat looking back at him.

Humming, he got up to stare at it as it meowed behind the window. Natsu opened it slowly as to not cause the cat to fall off. The cat instantly jumps in his room turning back to the dragon who sat cross-legged on his bed, "Who do you belong to?" asking absentmindedly when the cat spun in a circle before laying down on his pillow.

"No collar," he mused, "Well, you can stay here,"

Natsu wondered if he should tell someone or like a newspaper posting if they had those here. He had always wanted a pet but never had a stable enough home to keep one.

For now, he would be happy if he could keep the little fur cutie. Scratching the top of his head and naming it Happy before he fell asleep next to him on the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

These will be in different points of view of different characters, each break is a different point of view.  
 **Chapter Four**  
  


So, this cat has been following Natsu everywhere. He went to the bathroom and there he was, his blue fur sticking out in the white background of the bathroom. At first, Natsu thought he was still dreaming or even seeing things, but this blue-furred cat jumped on the counter as Natsu was doing his business and meowed at him.

The dragon nearly had a heart attack when he yelped at the noise. Caught himself in his hand and pants around his ankles, causing him to almost fall in the tub behind him. Collecting himself, he stared at the offending cat, sat carefully on the sink counter gazing down at him.

“What the hell is your problem?” he yelled after a long breath.

The cat, he named Happy last night, meowed swishing his tail as he did. Natsu only sighed as he got back up and went on with his day. Getting dressed, walking down to the abandoned gym he found on his way back from his mission. His face was still hurting from the claw mark from that Wendigo, at least it wasn’t still bleeding and puffed up.

Cat was still there.

Natsu practiced his flying, several times and even jumping off walls, trying to perfect some new moves. Lighting his hands on fire, figuring out that he can even light his feet on fire. That had been a fun experience when he jumped sideways on the wall while his foot caught fire and shot him roughly 10 feet and knocking the wind out of him.

His practice lasted an hour and a half when he realized he needed to really shower before getting to class.

Cat was still there.

Followed him all the way back to his room and in the bathroom with him. Natsu started wondering if Gray and Loke were even his friends. Did they actually want him to come to the mission or only needed him because he had fire magic? They did joke with his on the walk home that he was some beast that no one could mess with, even Erza complimented him on a good job.

Turning his head to get some soup when he saw the blue Russian cat standing under the shower with him. Natsu yelped once again, this time he did fall in the tub, slipping on the water and barely avoiding Happy, “You’re going to be the death of me,”

Happy walked his wet and meowing ass close to Natsu’s face, rubbing against him and purring contently next to him in the shower. Natsu then came to the conclusion that this cat was never going to leave his side, yet he did wonder where he came from.

Making it just in time to class with Happy sticking out of his backpack, hoping no one was going to say anything. He was picking his school stuff when Happy jumped in his backpack and meowed again. Natsu only sighed and accepted it as it was and put a few more papers in there while moving Happy over some.

Sitting next to him was Gray with a sigh, he then turned to Natsu, “Did you do the homework?” he asked, pulling out a blank document of the homework.

Natsu chuckled, blank as well, Gray groaned. Throwing his head back, the devil slayer when he spotted someone behind him and he turned around to the girl, “Laki, do you have the homework?”

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes at the slayer, pulling out the paper and handing it to him, “You need to do homework before you go on missions, Gray,” she teased.

Gray just waved a hand saying, ‘yeah, yeah, yeah’ and copying the homework. After he was done, Natsu assumed that he would hand it back to her when he left it on Natsu’s desk with a half-smile. The dragon nodded with a smile and did the homework, slowing realizing Gray may have been his friend in the end.

Natsu looked around the room when the teacher walked in, noticing that Lucy wasn’t in. He wondered if she was sick or something, could anyone get sick down here? Maybe. Natsu hoped that she was okay, she seemed like a nice person.

[***]

The school was the most boring place to him, he leaned back in his chair with his hands splayed out on his desk with his empty notebook opened up. Why did he need any lesson on how to use a weapon? He had his powers; he rarely ever used a weapon on his missions.

He looked to his left to see the weird, ass pink-haired dragon who was slowly drawing a doodle on the side margins of his notes. The kid was pretty awesome on the mission yesterday, running in the cave by himself and then running back, full force to fight the fucker. It was kind of badass.

He tapped his fingers, waiting for the class to be over so he could just go back to his dorm room. He didn’t really have a second class, they called it study hall, he called it nap time.

“Alright, that’s it,” Mr. Conbolt concluded and set the chalk back on the edge of the board, wiping his hands while students picked up their things and leave.

Gray slowly got his empty notebook and shoved it in his messenger bag. Loke then moved to his side, throwing his arm around his shoulders and laughing in his ear, Gray shoved his shoulder in Loke’s face, causing his arm to fall off.

“What’s your problem man?” he asked, following beside him.

“I don’t know what you mean,” been aloof as always, Loke rolled his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets at his friend.

Loke only followed beside him for only a few more seconds until the lion got to his next class, waving goodbye before making his way to his room.

His room, to be blunt, was a complete mess. Clothes all over the room and a block of ice on top of his desk after shooting his alarm clock in the morning, as usual. His bed was never made, and his window was always open, no matter the weather.

Throwing his bag at the foot of his bed, he slammed himself in bed. Closing his eyes and breathing out lowly before falling asleep.

_There he stood in the panic, in the chaos of the attack. Hearing the sound of the church bell in the background. He stood, watching his home burn down. Watching his family and friends fight these monsters._

_They never wanted them there, it was too close to the exit. Too close to the portal._

_A tear ran down his cheek, mouth gaping at the action of his father being attack at all sides from them. His father looked back at him, screaming something Gray couldn’t hear. It sounded muffled from the bell that kept coming._

_His feet turned cold at standing in the same spot for so long, watching his father lose his life from these monsters. Where was his mother? Why wasn’t she helping?_

_Why wasn’t he helping?_

_He took a step forward when he finally heard his father's voice out of the chaos, “Gray no! Get out of here!” he screamed getting hit in the back, falling forward, spitting out blood on the white snow below._

_Gray brought his hands to his chest, whimpering at his own confusion. What was he supposed to do? Where was he supposed to go?_

_“Go!” he yelled again. Then Gray ran into the woods behind his, or what used to be, home. He didn’t know where he was going but all he knew what that he needed to run and very far away. He turned back to see if anyone was following him, however, he didn’t see the tree before him._

Gray woke with a gasp and a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Shaking his head, he ruffled his hair and getting up for his lunch. Throwing his bag around his shoulder and making his way down to the food hall. He found, Natsu and Loke sitting at one of the tables together, he made his way over to them and plopping himself right next to the dragon.

“Have a good nap?” Loke asked, shifting his corn around his plate.

Scoffing at the spirit, Gray pulled out a lunchbox and eating a frozen carrot, “You bet your ass I did,”

Over the next 30 minutes, they all talked about several different things while they ate. Natsu then turned to Gray and asked, “So, where did you get that cross around your neck?”

Instinctively grabbing it around his neck, Gray looked down at his other empty hand, “My father gave it to me,” he simply stated. He assumed that Natsu was going to ask about his father, but the pink-haired dragon only nodded and went back to his school sandwich.

He appreciated that he didn’t want to talk about his family, but it made Gray wander about Natsu’s own family, he had never mentioned any or brought up the topic. His midnight eyes shifted to Loke when suddenly, both heard a muffled meow coming from Natsu's backpack.

The said dragon quickly moving, shushing the bag and zipping it closed after shoving a piece of ham in said bag. Gray came to the conclusion that there was something in that bag and Natsu didn’t want anyone to find it.

Moving quickly, Gray froze Natsu’s hand just as it was about to fully close it; then Loke snatched the bag from the dragon. Opening it up, the two saw a dark blue cat staring up at them. The devil slayer looked at the cat before gasping lowly, “Do you know what that is?”

Natsu shook his head, taking back his bag from a distracted Loke, just to make sure Happy was alright, “He just showed up at my window yesterday, meowing like crazy until I let him in and he hasn’t left my side,” Natsu tried to explain.

“It’s a Cha Kla,”

“A what?” Natsu almost yelled over the crowd of students leaving the café. The three of them cleaned their table and went off to their next class. While Gray explained what Happy was.

“A Cha Kla is a ghost that follows around a sorcerer and attacks their enemies for them. It is usually black in color, but it seems that Happy is a dark color anyway. However, this cat fears humans, and tries to avoid them,” Gray described while they sat in three seats off to the side.

Gently placing his bag on the ground with Happy peacefully napping inside, Natsu then turned Gray with a tilted head, “Well, that’s good right? There are no humans here,”

“For now,” Loke muttered, scratching his pencil in his notebook.

Gray and Natsu sat confused while not commenting. Then Natsu turned his head to look around the room again and not seeing Lucy at all in this class either. He really wondered if she was sick and if so, why was no one was asking where she was.

The slayer watched Natsu turn his question to Loke, not realizing that Gray was paying close attention, “Hey,” he whispered to the lion spirit, “Do you know where Lucy is?”

Frowning his eyebrows, turning his head up to the ceiling to think, “I haven’t seen her all day come to think of it,”

Has anyone seen her?

[***]

Her hair was splayed out down her back as she got ready for the day. Her mocha brown eyes turned to the mirror as she applied her eyeliner and pulling up her hair in a half ponytail, leaving the rest of her hair laid down her shoulders.

She had thought she heard something outside her dorm door but brushed it off as she got her papers and folders together.

Lucy was fully ready to go to class this Friday but that was all thrown out the window.

Just like her.

Falling out of her third-floor window, she silently screamed into the morning air. She never even saw anyone coming. What hit her? Who hit her?

As her back hit the ground, just outside her window, taking the wind out of her lungs and her vision blinked and blurred as she saw a dark grey blur and another lighter blue blur just across from the other. Lucy was about to ask when her arm was snapped up, almost taking it out of its socket.

Groaning, Lucy started to wiggle out of the blurs hands around her wrist; kicking her feet and bucking her hips to get out of its grip. Blinking more, she started to see more details about things when she saw the back of the school getting smaller and smaller.

The dorms were just west of the school and slightly behind it. So, if they were so far away from the school, she must have been out for a while. Now, she felt the back of her feet being dragged against the dirt and grass; her arm being pulled by a brute force and effectively pulling her shoulder out of its socket.

“Let go of me!” she screamed and dug her heels in the dirt, slowing them down slightly when the, what she found out was dragon type man, threw Lucy across the dirt. In the midst of the action, Lucy sucked up some soil in her lungs, causing the blonde spirit to start choking and gagging.

“Damn, get her to shut up,” he bellowed out at the woman. His sleeveless shirt just bulging out his black scales that dusted a few sparkles of gray. His pants were baggy and black with some tears here and there.

She had blue flowing hair, with a cute little hat atop her head. Her dress was a bit heavy with a dark, navy blue, knee-length dress. Her face held some colorful scales dusted on her cheeks while Lucy could see the scales also decorating her legs under her dress. Her eyes looked afraid but obedient. She moved towards the chocking blonde, Lucy shifted and kicked her way back away from her.

“Gods, hurry up!” he yelled behind them, crossed arms, and a glare narrowed at both girls.

The girl puckered up her lips and lifted her and to Lucy, muttering something before a ball of water suddenly surround her. All Lucy saw was blue and wavy versions of the two, then she realized that there was no air in this water bubble.

The spirit tried to hold her breath as they started walking again, her bubble self following after them, yet her vision blurred more while she slowly passed out.

The next time Lucy woke up, she was handcuffed behind her back in a large stadium like the gym. It was dark in here, it seemed that she was the only one in here. To add to her star sign, she started to glow slightly to make more light.

Where was she? What did they want from her? She had nothing to offer. Slowly getting to her knees and looking around to see if there was anything to get these handcuffs off of her. Lucy moved slightly to the side, only to bump into a sharp piece of metal behind her.

Someone slammed a door open, quickly turning on the lights, Lucy could now see that the gym was a bit destroyed while beams were laid out on the ground and pieces of ceilings everywhere.

Before her, was him, the dragon type person who dragged her across the field behind the school. He stocked over to her with an anger she had never seen before. “What do you want from me?” she pleaded.

“We need you for something secret. You may or may not die,” he explained, picking her up by her forearm and walking back out of the gym and somewhere she obviously didn’t want to be.

[***]

Natsu was on a mission, he searched the whole school for her. Each classroom and each and every hallway. He sighed while standing cross-armed while trying to think of where to next.

Then he remembered that she probably had a dorm room here on the school's campus, but where was her room.

He arrived at the dorms, two buildings, one building was men’s while the other was women. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to be in the building, but he was just really concerned about Lucy at this point. Natsu walked up the steps to the doors when he spotted a plaque beside the door; ‘No, boys allowed.’

“Shit,” he muttered. What was he supposed to do now?

Natsu looked up to the windows, trying to figure out which one he should go to. Using his wings to hoover over each window, trying to figure out which room was hers. After several rooms, he finally found the room he thinks is Lucy’s.

The reason he thought this was her window was that it was completely shattered from inside the room, out. Tapping out the loose pieces of glass out so he wouldn’t cut himself, Natsu pulled himself through the window and found her bag on the ground.

All the contents spilled out on the floor, her notebooks and folders with papers filed out on her carpeted floor. He made his way around the room, searching and looking around, under her bed, behind curtains and in the bathroom only to find nothing at all.

Natsu stopped at the door, finding it closed but not secured. The knob was broken open and the lock looked melted.

Where the hell was Lucy?

Something bad happened here and he was determined to find out.

[***]

Juvia never thought it would come to this, stealing a star just to open up a portal? Her hesitation was overshadowed by her partners love for this idea. After Gajeel was dragging her and she kicked him, she wanted to just leave her there but Gajeel had to make it worse.

She had to use her water lock to transport the blonde to their school, several miles away.

Right now, she and three of her team members waiting for an order from their principal. All four of them at a table, drinking and muttering to each other.

“Juvia would like to know what we are going to do when we get to Earth,” she tentatively asked, swirling around her water around her glass with her finger.

“Who cares?” Totomaru spouted out, slamming his hands down on the table with a wide grin. He was the fiery personality of the bunch. He wanted to fight and that’s all he cared about. Once he would get up on Earth, he would fight anyone he would see.

“I would like to know what type of people there are on Earth,” Sol inquired, shifting his monocle before taking a slight sip of wine from his cup. How he got any wine in high school, baffled Juvia.

Then they all heard the unmistakable cry of Aria, “I feel so sad for all those humans that are going to die,” then he proceeded to cry out loudly, causing the three others to roll their eyes.

“Juvia just doesn’t understand why we are going up there,” the girl muttered into her glass.

“Do you ever?” she heard Totomaru murmur as he turned his head away.

The girl only stood up and walked to her safe space, the school pool. Juvia casually made her way to the edge of the pool, like it was her second home because it was her second home. She pulled off her dress, knowing that it never mattered if she was dressed.

Dipping her cold pale feet in the water, they started to change, change into her fin. Her blue, purple, and pink-ish fishtail that she always regarded as beautiful, no matter what anyone said. Juvia slumped in, having her chest piece come together, a scaled patterned coming to cover her chest but leaving her stomach free from scales. Her neck developed gills to let the girl breath in her element.

Her mind started to wander as she swam that way and that, why were they doing this? What did Jose want from the upper world? They never discussed it, only ‘yes sir’, and went on with the mission at hand. why was she the only one questioning their principal?

To get the portal open they would have to take all of Miss Heartfilia’s magical containers. Since she was the princess of the sky and the portal is in the sky, she would be the key. It was purely on a whim.

But would it work?

She didn’t know and she wasn’t sure she wanted to find out either.


End file.
